<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Having Your Cake and Eating It Too by MLMDarkFiction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827399">Having Your Cake and Eating It Too</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction'>MLMDarkFiction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Garma Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Universal Century Gundam, 機動戦士ガンダム | Mobile Suit Gundam (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Garma Week 2020, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, implied Char/Garma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:06:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After all it’s a celebration of one. </p><p>Only Char and Char alone. </p><p>Always Char and always alone. </p><p>(For Garma Week 2020, Day 1- Cake)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Garma Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Having Your Cake and Eating It Too</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm so sorry that I made the first Garma week fic about Char but it was the only idea I had when it came to this. Either way I'm very excited for more fics about the best boy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A cake, it’s a marker of celebration, but truly how big of a celebration even is </span>
  <em>
    <span>this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After all it’s a celebration of one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only Char and Char alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Always Char and always alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But not this time, no, this time he’s not entirely alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His only company is a photo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A photo of the very person whose demise he both grieved and celebrated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that Char would ever, even in this private, tender moment admit to grieving for Garma. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t have to admit it to </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s little of a celebration. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small cake, and a bottle of wine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A piece has already been taken from the cake, placed onto a plate, and sat in front of Garma’s photo like some sort of offering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wine and cake don’t go well together, and so Char hasn’t partaken in the cake himself, despite being on his second glass of wine. He wishes he had chosen something stronger though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is nice, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s no response, of course there isn’t, it’s not like Char had actually been expecting one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Garma wasn’t a newtype. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Char doesn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>Garma, hasn’t felt him since he died, not like Lalah who Char seemed to always feel lingering around. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wonders what she’d think of him now, and what she thinks of this, but he doesn’t dare ask her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A cheers then,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Char fills his glass once more in silence, lifting it to the man's photo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“To the Zabi family.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>